<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hearts on Their Sleeves by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830299">The Hearts on Their Sleeves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Neurodivergent Remus Lupin, No Smut, POV James Potter, POV Sirius Black, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody has ADHD and can't focus on a single thing at a time. I started this so I can have something to switch back and forth with. This is my take on the very clique, very overused soulmate AU because I'm a sucker for fluff and pining. This is Wolfstar and Jily because they own my heart. Also, this is COMPLETELY safe for work with no smut or whatever. There are a couple of references to things that could be considered triggering, please read the tags if you are concerned. Enjoy whatever crap I create, I guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Small Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read the book summary<br/>Amare Moto is "love scar" in Latin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spells come in and out of fashion quicker than a golden snitch, but it seems as though Amare Moto will remain popular forever. Nobody really knows where it came from; it seemed like hearts simply appeared on the forearms of the teenage population one day. It's lasting popularity is hardly a shock to those of us that teach youth, after all it's results are appealing to the romantic in us all.</p><p>If the charm has been preformed correctly it will permanently leave centimeter high heart outlines on the recipient's skin. It may only be preformed on a human; the Department for Experimental Charms has attempted the charm on animals many times, always with disastrous results. On one memorable occasion the Ministry of Magic had to be shut down for three hours while the rapidly multiplying squirrels were rounded up. These love scars, as they are often called, can then be used to identify one's soulmate. When initially cast, the hearts appear a shade just slightly darker than that of the carrier's skin. Once the soulmate has been met, it turns permanently black. The marks will itch for the several minutes leading up to the meeting of one's soulmate; this is often called the Amare Moto Metamorphosis by those of us that study incantations. The itching ceases along with the color transformation.</p><p>Despite its straightforwardness this charm causes excessive complications in the love lives of witches and wizards. For one thing not everyone has a soulmate. In the case of such a person the spell creates a small freckle that will never change color. On the other hand, some people have more than one soulmate. Baldor Buckstrong is known for having 26 hearts on his left calf. Only seven of his hearts have turned black as of his most recent interview, and most of them aren't expected to ever change.</p><p>Prof. Albus Dumbledore, <em>Transfiguration Today</em></p><p>☾✩☾✩</p><p>Remus woke up in shirtless in his bed. He shivered from the shots of agony filling his small body. For a moment he didn't understand why he hurt so badly, but the memory that had been haunting him for just over a year came back quickly. He couldn't really remember what happened, but the screaming and the jaws clamping on his hip were enough to haunt anyone. He opened his eyes carefully, hoping not to pain himself further. He could hear his mother's breathing; his senses were always acute around the full moon.</p><p>"Re, baby, are you okay?" Hope Lupin whispered from his bedside.</p><p>Of course he wasn't okay, he'd just spent the night as a werewolf for heavens sakes, but he didn't want to worry her, "Yeah mummy, I'm fine," he croaked in his small voice.</p><p>“I made chicken noodle soup, do you want some?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>Remus nodded, he was very hungry. Hope brushed his hair off his sweaty forehead before she headed for the kitchen. While his mother was away Remus slowly propped himself up against his headboard. His head spun from the movement, but he told himself to be strong like his parents. After a couple minutes Lyall Lupin arrived with a bowl of hot soup.</p><p>"Your mum's been awake all night," he told his son, "she went to bed."</p><p>"Okay," Remus replied hoarsely, "Can I have some soup?"</p><p>Lyall did as he requested, spooning broth into his chapped lips. Remus closed his eyes, allowing himself to savor every delicious mouthful. The sleeve of Lyall's robe slipped as he fed Remus, it revealed a small black heart on his right wrist. Remus had seen his love scar before, and he knew it symbolized his love for Hope, but it had never occured to him that he might have a soulmate as well. Remus tried not to say anything to help regain his energy, but eventually he had to ask the question that was bugging him.</p><p>"Dad, do I have a soulmate? How could anyone love a werewolf?" he asked fearfully.</p><p>Lyall put down the bowl and spoon so he could look Remus in the eyes, "Don't ever think your condition makes you unloveable. I love you. Your mum loves you, and I know someday you'll meet a girl that will love you too."</p><p>As if to prove his point he tapped Remus's left collarbone with his wand. A light brown heart showed up almost instantly. Entranced by his mark Remus didnt catch the look of surprise that flashed across Lyall's face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh yes, Remus will definitely love a girl someday, absolutely positively<br/>This is a pretty short chapter since it's basically the prologue, the next ones will be a lot longer<br/>Edit: the next chapter is not a lot longer, I'm a liar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Losing Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: refrence to alcoholism, please skip the first paragraph if that could be triggering to you<br/>Hello to my classmates that decided to leak this account, love you guys sm -_-<br/>And may the gayness begin ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus's dad was too hungover to drop him off on the Hogwarts Express, so only his muggle mother took him to Platform 9¾. Lyall claimed he drunk out of habit, but Remus knew the truth. He had seen the alcohol abuse increase as his transitions worsened; Lyall still felt guilty for Remus's condition, and he couldn't forgive himself. Lyall had never actually hurt Remus, but the look on his face after a rough full moon always stung. Thinking about those angry eyes almost made Remus glad his father couldn't come to the station.</p><p>Remus unabashedly clung to his mum's hand. Part of him wanted to leap onto the train and never look back, but he was scared. Terribly scared someone would learn his secret.</p><p>He looked up into her warm brown eyes, identical to his own, "Mum, I promise nobody will find out. I promise." he whispered, partially to reassure himself.</p><p>Hope smiled sadly, "I know, baby. I know."</p><p>She hadn't really responded adequately, but it strengthened his morale all the same. She was always calming to him, much more than his father anyways.</p><p>The train whistle blew, signaling one minute until departure. Remus gave her one last hug before heaving himself and his trunk onto the crowded train. Most of the students were milling around the front of the train, trying to find friends to sit with. Remus shoved his way through the corridor, plopping himself and his trunk in the first empty compartment. He opened the window to wave to his mum. The train slowly began moving, and before he knew it they had turned the corner and Hope was gone.</p><p>Sitting in the compartment Remus was unbelievably happy. He had hoped to go to Hogwarts for as long as he could remember, but he hadn't allowed himself to be properly excited after his letter arrived. Sitting here by himself everything seemed so much more approachable. He figured screaming for joy wouldn't make the best impression to the people outside, but he allowed himself to rhythmically thump his thigh*. The thumping only make him more excitable, in fact he felt ready to go make friends. So, with a very un-Remus-like leap of faith, he wandered into the corridors.</p><p>He was too excited to notice his left collarbone itching.</p><p>☾✩☾✩</p><p>Remus walked straight into two boys. One of them had attempted to look into a compartment, another exited said compartment, and Remus looked at the floor whenever he walked. Remus hadn't initially felt the itching, but he he sure as hell noticed when it stopped.</p><p>"You're my soulmate," they all said at once, eyes flashing from their newly blackened hearts to each other's faces.</p><p>"But you're blokes! I can't be soulmates with a guy!" a friendly looking Indian boy with messy black hair and warm brown eyes said indignantly.</p><p>The other boy looked much less concerned. He had rich ebony waves down to his collar and piercing silver eyes that sparkled like stars. His racially ambiguous face had a look of casual elegance that looked extremely attractive even though he was only 11. Remus's heart leapt at sight at him, but he didn't recognize the feeling of attraction.</p><p>"Well. Guess I'm queer after all," he shrugged in a voice as upperclass as his cheekbones, "I'm Sirius by the way."</p><p>"James Potter," the Indian boy added begrudgingly.</p><p>Remus looked back at the floor; he hated making eye contact, "I'm Remus Lupin. Do you guys want to, uh, join me in my compartment?"</p><p>James shrugged offhandedly. He still seemed dismayed by his soulmates.</p><p>"Absolutely!" Sirius beamed, "I'll have to tell my cousins you're Selwyn girls or something. I'll meet you in a minute."</p><p>He reentered the compartment containing his cousins, leaving Remus to help James with his unproportionally heavy trunk. Carrying it back several compartments was quite an ordeal, even with the two of them.</p><p>"Merlin!" James swore after a minute of lugging, "My bloody second scar is itching. No offense but it better be a girl this time."</p><p>"You have two?" Remus asked, "I just have one."</p><p>"That sucks, man," James adjusted his hands, "You're only soulmate is me or bloody Sirius Black."</p><p>Sirius hadn't said his last name before, but Remus didn't think to question why James knew it. With one last combined heave they reached Remus's compartment. They carefully set down the trunk so James could open the door. Remus could only see James's back but he noticed his muscles tense when he saw inside.</p><p>He relaxed rather quickly, "Thank heavens, it's a <em>girl! </em>You're my soulmate, darling."</p><p>Remus peered around James and saw that the compartment was occupied with two wizard and a witch around his own age.</p><p>The dark redheaded girl James was catcalling scowled at his delight, "Fuck off. Come on Severus, let's sit somewhere else."</p><p>A scrawny boy with greasy hair, Severus Remus supposed, followed the ginger girl out the door.</p><p>Sirius, who Remus hadn't heard come up behind him called after them, "Yeah <em>Snivellus, </em>fuck off."</p><p>☾✩☾✩</p><p>McGonagall clustered the first years into the Great Hall to prepare for the sorting. Unlike everybody else, James and Sirius continued their conversation on quidditch fowls as if nothing approached. They both seemed perfectly at peace, but Remus could tell otherwise. Sirius's fists were clenched under his robes, and while Remus wasn't always the best at emotions, it was a tenseness he'd often seen in his father. He stared at Sirius's slender frustrated fingers, grounding himself. A million floating candles flickered dramatically and older students gossiped loudly, but Remus now felt completely calm.</p><p>The beginning of the sorting ceremony didn't register much with Remus. He vaguely recalled McGonagall bringing out a patched hat that sung a weird song, but it wasn't until "Black, Sirius!" was called that he registered what was happening.</p><p>Sirius walked gracefully to the stool the hat sat on. His fists were still clenched. The Slytherin table, many of whom resembled Sirius, eyed him knowingly. Sirius glanced from them to James and Remus before placing the hat onto his dark head.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried; the entire room fell into silence.</p><p>A werewolf had a soulmate and a Black was a Gryffindor; nothing was as it should be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*as someone that stims I couldn't resist the neurodiverse representation<br/>Thanks for reading :) Please correct any grammar mistakes or Americanisms in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>